<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Hiding by Frosty_Marauders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919335">In Hiding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_Marauders/pseuds/Frosty_Marauders'>Frosty_Marauders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_Marauders/pseuds/Frosty_Marauders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another commission for Amino.</p><p>Government turned to cannibalism after food sources disappeared. Adira and Chris live together and are hiding from the government.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning, around the time when Adira would typically wake up. It had been her schedule since her father had died and she and her sister had started living with her friend, Chris.<br/>
She was fourteen now, and although they were  nearly the same age, only six months apart, Chris was a year older on paper. </p><p>About 15 minutes later, at six am, Adira woke up. She didn’t need an alarm anymore, she typically woke up naturally.</p><p>She got up and stayed in her pajamas as she went downstairs to make herself something to eat. Food was scarce, it was part of the reason she was hiding with Chris and her little sister.<br/>
Food sources have basically disappeared, at least to the point there was no way they could keep everyone alive, so the government had turned to cannibalism as an alternative.<br/>
There wasn’t much that they had. There were some berries they had grown, as well as some mint. They had a small garden, an indoor one by the window.</p><p>Other than that there were some cans of vegetables and soup that had been kept so that they would stay good for longer.<br/>
She would have to go find some things later. If you looked in the right places, such as an abandoned house, there were typically some food and other supplies, such as clothes and shoes, left behind that might be useful.<br/>
For now, she just got some of the berries. She wasn’t very hungry this early in the morning anyway.</p><p>As she started eating a couple of the berries she heard footsteps, recognizing them almost instantly as Chris’s.</p><p>Even though she wasn’t totally awake yet she couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face as she turned towards him as he was entering the dining area that was really just the room with a table and the small garden that Adira’s sister had. It had been Adira’s before they had to go into hiding because of the government turning to cannibalism. Her sister had been taking care of it since, even though it was quite small.</p><p>“Hey,” Chris’s voice was a bit rough in a way that told Adira that he hadn’t been awake long and likely hadn’t spoken since he woke up.</p><p>“Good morning,” Adira said, a warm smile on her face. She was in a good mood, happy despite what was going on in the actual world. It was almost like they were living in their own little nearly perfect world, and when she was able to just temporarily forget what was going on outside that little world she was a lot happier. </p><p>Unfortunately that wasn’t able to happen all the time but that just made the times it did happen even more special. </p><p>She shook her head just a bit, clearing herself of that train of thought. It didn’t matter right now. Certainly not when she was close to losing herself to this little world.</p><p>“Do you want to dance?” She asked, only half joking. She had music, and she did like dancing. But really she just wanted to do something fun, something that didn’t really matter and was just for the enjoyment of it.</p><p>Chris looked at her in amusement, knowing the somewhat joking tone when he heard it. He also knew how much she liked doing it, how much she had loved it before they had had to start hiding.<br/>
“Sure,” he decided there was no reason not too, it might even be fun. And he liked doing things with Adira, she was smart and fun to be around and although he doubted she would reciprocate the feelings… he liked her, he had for awhile and the feelings just got stronger. They weren’t going away.</p><p>Adira was surprised but she smiled and got the music player. It ran on batteries which luckily still worked. She set it on the table and turned it on, the soft music beginning to fill the room.<br/>
After about thirty seconds of the music playing she turned to Chris and walked so she was only about a step away. She then took his hand and put her other hand on his shoulder, him doing the same.<br/>
The touch was different, neither of them had danced with anyone for a long time since they weren’t really focused on having fun while they were here. They were only focused on surviving and staying hidden.<br/>
But… they both liked the touch of the other, of having the other close. It was like they had someone to lean on. Of course, they both knew they could trust and turn to the other, and they often did, but somehow… this just made them feel that pleasant feeling of safety, of trust.</p><p>Chris started to lead the dance, pulling Adira a bit closer as they moved to the music together. He hadn’t held her like this before, despite having  wanted to have her closer. Now that he was he didn’t want it to end.</p><p>Adira laid her head gently on Chris’s shoulder, leaning into the hold as they swayed to the music and she began to hum along. It was a soothing melody and they were both just letting themselves sway to the music.</p><p>Chris couldn’t resist smiling and looking at Adira. She was beautiful, especially when she seemed so at ease, and he just wanted this moment to never end. It seemed so right for them to be together like this. He listened to the quiet sound of Adira’s hum that was in perfect harmony to the music and he couldn’t help himself.<br/>
He moved his hands from the traditional dance positions and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. He held her close, kissing her forehead lightly, loving the soft blush that was on her cheeks.</p><p>They both had never really let themselves go, they’d been dancing around their feelings, feeling like there was no time for them to express what they truly felt do each other. But even though no words were spoken the moment felt wonderful for them both, and like it should have happened a while ago.<br/>
But none of that mattered now that both of them were relaxed in the others embrace, gently swaying to the softly playing music.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>